Still loving you
by Asrial
Summary: Milo n'aime plus Camus. il est trop froid, trop distant. Kanon est plus bouillant. En esperant que ce ne soit pas une erreur


Stil Loving You

Il s'absente parfois, sans me dire où il va.

Il pense que je ne sais pas, il pense que je ne soupçonne rien.

Dès que je quitte les Sanctuaire pour une course ou une mission, je sais qu'il va le retrouver.

Je vois les regards emplis de pitié de mes frères, je vois leurs efforts pour se taire et ne pas m'accabler.

Mais je sais… je sais qu'il me trompe, je sais qu'il va le rejoindre.

Mais je ne dis rien, je laisse faire.

Parce que je suis une être faible et dépendant de lui, parce que je n'imagine pas ma vie sans sa présence à mes côtés le matin quand je me réveille.

Je sais que je l'agace, qu'il me reproche ma froideur et ma distance…Pourtant… A quoi bon faire des efforts maintenant qu'il s'éloigne de moi chaque jour d'avantage ?

Pourtant, j'essaie.

Je me fends de petits dîners romantiques, de mots d'amour et de passion qui reste lettres mortes.

Je vois son malaise quand je me jette à sa tête, je vois sa honte et son trouble.

Alors je cesse et j'attends….

J'attends le jour prochain où il viendra me voir pour me dire que tout est finit.

****

J'attends qu'il parte, j'attends qu'il s'éloigne pour partir retrouver mon amant.

J'ai honte… Ou plutôt, j'avais honte, avant…J'avais honte de m'abandonner aux bras d'un autre, de me laisser prendre par la brutalité triomphante de mon amant.

Mais plus maintenant.

Maintenant, je m'agace et je m'énerve, je me languis des ses absences pour rejoindre mon amant.

Je devrais rompre, je devrais partir avant de lui faire du mal.

Il est mon meilleur ami avant d'être mon compagnon….

Mon compagnon…

Jamais en sept ans il ne m'a dit qu'il m'aimait, jamais en sept ans il ne s'est montré possessif avec moi.

Des fois, je ne sais même pas s'il se rend compte que j'existe à part lorsque je le possède. Et même alors son visage ne change pas. Alors que je gémis et je soupire de plaisir à sentir mon corps s'unir au sien, il ferme simplement les yeux, pose ses mains sur mes épaules et attends.

Des fois, je ne sais même pas s'il jouit de mes étreintes.

Des fois, je me dis qu'il les subit par habitude, par ennui, parce que je suis ami et que j'ai exigé de lui cela.

Petit à petit, nos étreintes se sont espacées, petit à petit, je m'endors de plus en plus sur le flanc, les bras vides.

Il ne réclame pas, il ne dit rien.

Juste… il se colle un peu à moi, je le sens frémir mais je ne me retourne pas.

Il ne me demande rien…

***

Je retiens mes larmes quand il est là, toujours.

Je ne veux pas qu'il voit ma douleur, je ne veux pas qu'il se moque ou pire, qu'il prenne pitié.

La nuit, il ne me prend plus dans ses bras comme avant. Je ne peux plus poser ma joue sur son torse comme je l'avais toujours fait. Alors, je colle mon dos au sien.

Quand je suis sur qu'il dort, je laisse aller mes larmes parce que c'est le seul moment où je n'ai pas à être froid et distant.

Je pleure jusqu'à ce que mes yeux n'aient plus de larmes à verser et j'attends…  
J'attends les yeux brûlés par les larmes de me retrouver enfin seul dans ce lit.

Plusieurs fois déjà, je l'ai vu hésiter à me parler.

Ouvrir la bouche, hésite, puis la refermer, la honte au front et le regard bas.

J'ai envie de hurler, de le frapper, de le supplier de faire son choix, de me jeter à la figure qu'il ne m'aime plus et de me laisser enfin seul dans ma maison.

Je sais qu'il y viendra, je sais qu'il aura ce petit sourire penaud qu'il a toujours lorsqu'il fait une bêtise et que j'aime tant.

Je ne suis jamais capable de le gronder quand il me sert ce doux sourire timide. Je ne suis jamais capable de le gronder tout cours…

J'aime trop voir son petit sourire malheureux se transformer en large sourire rayonnant quand je soupire simplement en le rassurant que "ce n'est pas grave" avant de recoller les morceaux pour lui, quelque soit le problème.

Après tout… Ne me suis-je pas suicidé parce qu'il n'a pas été capable de tuer Hyoga ?

Puisqu'il n'a pu arrêter mon élève, il était de mon devoir de m'effacer pour effacer ma faute.

Laquelle était elle entre n'avoir pu faire de Hyoga un bon chevalier ou ne pas avoir comprit qui était Athéna, je n'en sais rien, mais un telle erreur pour un chevalier d'or ne pouvait s'excuser que dans la mort.

Saga aussi a choisit cette voie après tout…

***

Il est partit en mission aujourd'hui.

Il part souvent en mission pour le pope ces derniers temps.

J'en suis heureux.

J'ai de plus en plus de mal à jouer au gentil petit couple comme il aime le faire. Je n'ai rien de gentil après tout. Surtout à présent.

Je ne supporte plus sa froideur et sa distance, je ne supporte plus son indifférence.

Peut-être que s'il me hurlait dessus, si me frappait…S'il me montrait qu'il tient à moi…

Mais il n'y a rien, rien du tout…

Mon amant me prend dans ses bras.

Il me colle brutalement contre le mur pour me faire sien.

Lui est brutal, violent, ardent et possessif.

Il me mord, me griffe et me fait crier.

Je trouve en lui ce que Camus ne m'a jamais donné.

Avec lui, je me sens aimé.

Je ferme les yeux et murmure son nom.

Il se fige soudain.

Je proteste mais il se retire.

Sa tension est palpable.

Je rouvre les yeux.

Camus est là, devant nous…devant moi…

Il nous fixe froidement, comme toujours.

Sans un mot, il se détourne puis quitte ma maison.

Je n'ai pas un geste pour le retenir.

Kanon me reprends dans ses bras et reprends là ou Camus nous a interrompu.

Mon amant ne se soucie que peu de la bienséance

***

Je hais le pope soudain.

Je le hais mais pourtant, je le comprends.

Il n'a demandé de passer chez Milo à une heure précise, après avoir répandu la nouvelle que je partais une fois de plus en mission.

Comme prévu, je les ai trouvé ensemble.  
Comme prévu, mon cœur s'est fracassé en un millier de petites échardes aigues qui me déchirent de l'intérieur à en mourir.

Comme prévu, je n'ai pas versé la moindre larme.

Jamais je n'ai vu Milo sourire ainsi avec moi. Jamais il ne m'a laissé le faire mien non plus même si, au tout début, je lui en avait fait la demande.

A chaque fois que j'ai essayé de le faire mien, il m'a repoussé. A chaque fois, il à rit. "Voyons Camus ! Tu crois vraiment que tu puisses m'avoir ?"

Le goût acre de la bile remonte dans ma gorge.

Comme si je n'étais pas digne de lui, comme si j'étais juste un jouet à prendre et à jeter…

Et à tromper….

Je devrais hurler, je devrais même les attaquer, chercher à les séparer.

Kanon me fixe avec un sourire en coin triomphant.

Je ne lui fais même pas la grâce d'un regard haineux ou simplement irrité.

Malgré ma gorge qui voudrait crier ma rage et ma douleur, malgré les points noirs devant mes yeux et mes oreilles bourdonnantes, je me contente de les regarder froidement.

Même ainsi, je ne peux que trouver mon Milo si beau…

Mon Milo…

Non…. Plus jamais…

Je fais demi tour avant de m'effondrer.

***

J'hésite à entrer dans le onzième temple.

J'hésite à affronter Camus.

Je le connais assez pour savoir qu'il ne me fera pas de scène pourtant. Mais c'est sans doute ce qui me fait le plus peur.

D'une phrase, il est capable de pelurer la peau du dos de n'importe qui et j'en ai assez fait pour qu'il me crucifie.

Pourtant…

Me reproche-t-il simplement de le tromper ou s'en fiche-t-il ?

Je finis par entrer.

Camus me tourne le dos.

Il est debout à la fenêtre.

Je le vois froncer le nez

J'ai encore sur moi l'odeur de Kanon et de notre étreinte.

"- Camus…"

Il ne se tourne pas vers moi. Je ne sais si j'en suis irrité ou soulagé.

"- Je vais juste prendre mes affaires. Ce sera mieux pour tout le monde."

Il ne bouge pas mais je vois ses mains frémir. Il croise les bras sur son torse.

Un instant, je me sens coupable.

J'ai l'impression d'avoir en face de moi un enfant qui se cajole lui-même pour supporter les coups de ses parents. Ca ne dure qu'un instant.

Camus se rapproche encore de la fenêtre.

Il refuse de me regarder ou de me parler.

Je me sens mal…

"- Camus…"

J'insiste encore et encore mais il refuse de tourner les yeux sur moi.

"- Je pose tes affaires sur la table."

Le sac où j'ai rassemblé ses quelques affaires laissées chez moi est bien petit par rapport à celui de tout ce que j'ai installé dans sa maison.

"- Camus !!!"

Je l'agrippe par le bras pour le forcer à se retourner mais il me résiste.

Je n'insiste pas.

Je prends mon sac et le charge sur mon épaule.

J'ouvre la porte pour partir et me retourne vers lui un instant avant de la refermer.

Mon cœur se fige.

Dans la vitre, même si Camus ne bouge pas d'un millimètre, je vois les larmes couler sur ses joues.

***

C'est fait.

Il est partit.

Après toutes ces années, après tout le temps que nous avons passés ensemble, il m'a quitté.

Définitivement.

Il a reprit toutes ses affaires, même ses chaussons avec des scorpions dessus que je lui ai offert parce que j'en avais assez qu'il se promène pieds nus chez moi. J'ai toujours craint qu'il n'attrape froid.

Il ne reste plus rien de lui ici… Plus rien à part les quelques cadeaux qu'il m'a fait et que je garde précieusement dans le coffre sous mon lit.

Le prend le sac qu'il m'a rapporté et l'ouvre.

Mes mains se mettent à trembler.

Les sanglots obstruent mes poumons.

Je tombe a genoux et me met à pleurer.

Un long cri de désespoir s'arrache à ma gorge sans que je parvienne à le retenir.

Il est partit, il m'a quitté et rien ne pourra le faire revenir.

Je pleure un long moment devant ce simple sac remplit de trois chemises, d'un pantalon et de tous les cadeaux que j'ai pu lui faire.  
Tous, sans exception.

Je prends la petite sculpture en terre en forme de scorpion que j'ai fait il à si longtemps.

Je n'avais que huit ans quand je la lui ai offerte, parce qu'il était mon ami, mon meilleur ami…

Mon seul ami…

Il avait sourit quand je la lui avait donné.

Ho, il n'y a guère que lui et moi qui pouvions croire que ce tas de terre était un scorpion, mais j'avais travaillé dessus des nuits entières, sous la couverture de mon lit d'apprenti pour que mon maître ne me voit pas faire.

Je le lui avais offert avec timidité mais espoir.

Milo avait accepté avec joie.

Toutes ses années, il l'a gardé.

Toutes ses années, il est resté mon ami.

Maintenant, je n'ai pas seulement perdu l'homme de ma vie, j'ai aussi perdu mon meilleur ami.

***

J'attendais ma liberté avec impatience.

J'attendais de pouvoir me montrer enfin au bras de Kanon la tête haute et non plus marqué par la honte de la tromperie.

Pourtant, je n'en éprouve aucune joie.

Kanon s'est installé avec moi en propriétaire.

Il a déplacé la petite table sur laquelle Camus aimait à installer un bouquet de roses volées à Aphrodite.

Il s'est approprié son fauteuil de velours rouge où Camus aimait à s'asseoir depuis son enfance pour me lire des histoires.

Je le reprends à chaque fois qu'il pose ses pieds sur la table du verseau ou sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil. Je n'aime pas qu'il les abîme.

Il renifle mais ne dis rien, visiblement amuser par quelque chose que je ne comprends pas.

C'est main dans la main que nous montons au Temple du Pope pour prendre nos ordres. Jamais je n'ai pu le faire avec Camus, jamais le verseau ne m'a laissé nous exposer en public.

Je frémis lorsque mes frères nous jettent un coup d'œil mais ne lâche pas Kanon.

Mon cœur se serre en voyant Camus;

Pour les autres, il est probablement comme d'habitude : Rigide dans son armure, froid, le visage marmoréen, vide de toute expression.

Pour moi qui le connais bien, je ne peux que voir les fines rides de tension au coin de ses yeux, ou sa mâchoire fermement close.

J'avale ma salive.

Ca ne me concerne plus.

Je sais que j'ai du lui faire du mal en partant, mais je ne pouvais plus le supporter.

Je ne pouvais plus accepter sa froideur et sa distance, sa raideur et son calme.

Qu'aurais-je donné pour voir de la passion dans ses yeux, de la violence même dans ses poignets, quelque chose de fort, quelque chose de dur…de dangereux même…. Tout ce que me donne Kanon mais que jamais Camus n'a réussit à m'offrir…

J'ai choisit de rompre tous liens avec lui, même celui de notre amitié.

Non parce qu'il aurait souffert, mais parce que j'en aurais souffert MOI.

Je suis un lâche

***

Je le vois monter au bras de Kanon, comme une jeune mariée.

Il à l'air tellement heureux ainsi, tellement épanoui… Jamais il ne s'est pendu ainsi à mon bras, jamais il n'a prit le mien… Jamais il n'a prit ma main devant les autres… Comme si… Comme s'il avait eut honte de moi ? Peut-être…

Je dois faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas fondre en larmes, me jeter à ses pieds et le supplier de revenir vers moi.

Malgré l'habitude, malgré les années passées à faire taire mon cœur, je peine à maintenir mon masque d'indifférence.

Du coin de l'œil, je vois Aphrodite, mon plus proche voisin et ami depuis que Milo m'a abandonner me surveiller avec inquiétude.

Il n'est pas le seul.

Même DeathMask semble inquiet. Ai-je donc à ce point perdu toute capacité à taire ma douleur ? Suis-je faible à ce point ?

Sans Milo pour m'accrocher à ma propre vie, probablement…  
Que me reste-t-il sans lui de toute façon ?

Je n'ai rien entendu des ordres donnés par Shion.

Ce n'est que lorsque Aphrodite me secoue doucement que je me rends compte qu'il m'a raccompagné avec son compagnon jusqu'à la porte de ma Maison.

Je les remercie d'une voix blanche puis rentre dans mon appartement.

Mon sac est toujours là, ouvert du la table.

Je n'ai pas fait la poussière depuis des jours, je n'ai rien rangé, rien nettoyé… pourtant, a part l'humidité et le marbre poudré qui tombe des murs anciens, l'appartement de la maison du Verseau est net et propre… Comme si personne n'y vivait…Comme si j'étais le spectateur de ma propre vie.

La porte de mon appartement est restée ouverte.

Je sens un cosmos bien connu passer ma maison et un rire aimé me déchirer le cœur.

Comment peut-il rire ? Comment peut-il être heureux sans moi alors que je souffre comme un assoiffé agonisant attaché à quelques mètres d'une cascade fraîche et désaltérante.

Les larmes roulent sur mes joues une fois encore.  
J'ai l'impression de ne pas pouvoir m'arrêter de pleurer.

Suis-je donc si faible ?

Sans Milo pour me protéger de moi-même, c'est une évidence.

***

Je range mes affaires dans mon sac de voyage.

Près de moi, Kanon m'imite.

Shion a donné ses ordres. Je pourrais presque aller baiser le bas de ses robes pour l'en remercier.

Nous partons tous les deux pendant une année complète du Sanctuaire pour écumer le monde à la recherche d'élèves potentiels.

J'ai un bon contact avec les gamins et Kanon a le feeling pour dénicher les futurs apprentis.

Je suis heureux de partir.

Non parce que je pars avec Kanon, mais parce que je pars loin de Camus.

Bien que mon cœur se soit tari pour lui, je ne puis qu'éprouver de la tristesse de le voir aussi perturbé.

Cela m'étonne pourtant.

Jamais il n'a montré réellement de sentiment pour moi. Alors pourquoi maintenant ? C'est étrange… A moins que ce soit de la simple jalousie.

Mon Camus à de l'orgueil après tout, sans doute n'apprécie-t-il pas que j'ai préféré Kanon à lui…

Oui, c'est sans doute ça…

Et puis, je n'ai pas le temps de me pencher sur ses états d'âme. Je suis libre à présent. Libre, aimé, choyé, désiré et possédé.

Kanon est toujours si intense avec moi… Toujours si enthousiaste.

Un frisson me remonte le long du dos.

Comme toujours, le cadet des gémeaux semble savoir à la seconde que je rêve de lui;  
Déjà, ses lèvres sont sur ma gorge, mon cou et ma nuque.

Mes vêtements tombent sur le sol alors qu'il m'allonge sur le lit pour me faire sien.

Kanon sait si bien m'aimer….

***

Lorsque je me réveille, c'est avec surprise que je me rends compte que j'ai dormit la tête sur l'épaule du Cancer. Un peu hébété, je me redresse mais les bras d'Aphrodite autour de ma taille me forcent à me rallonger.

Je ne reconnais pas la pièce. Ce n'est pas ma chambre…

Ce n'est pas celle d'Aphrodite non plus, je la connais bien pour y avoir passé plusieurs semaines lorsque j'avais douze ans et que mes dents de sagesses ont poussées.

Milo était encore à l'entraînement et il fallait bien quelqu'un pour me surveiller. Aphrodite était mon plus proche voisin alors il a prit soin de moi.

Ses décoctions soulageaient les douleurs de mes mâchoires aussi bien que ma solitude.

J'avais vraiment apprécié ses jours passés avec le silencieux poisson, presque aussi calme et tranquille que moi.

Une fois de plus, il a prit soin de moi, comme un grand frère attentif et affectueux…

Je dois être dans la maison du Cancer… la chambre est…. Comment dire… le terme de pandémonium me viendrait à l'esprit, mais c'est un terme encore trop cérémonieux pour donner une réelle idée de l'état de la chambre de DM… Bordelique à tuer un âne est plus proche de la réalité effective.

Pour un peu, je me croirais dans la chambre de Milo…

Mon sourire disparaît aussitôt pendant que ma gorge se bloque.  
Les bras d'Aphrodite autour de moi se resserrent.

Les larmes coulent une fois de plus sur mes joues. J'enfouis mon visage dans l'épaule du Cancer qui me laisse faire.

Les deux hommes ne disent rien mais me laissent pleurer jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme d'épuisement.

Sans eux, je crois que j'aurais déjà fait une bétise.

***

Le soleil est haut dans le ciel de Miami.

Près de moi, un boxer de bain sur les fesses, Kanon s'amuse à flirter avec toutes les jolies poulettes de l'hôtel.

Un moment, je m'en agace.

Il n'y a que moi ! Il ne doit y avoir que moi !!!

Mais ce n'est qu'un jeu après tout, il me l'assure d'ailleurs…

Pour la peine, je me décide à jouer aussi, pour une fois.

Il y a bien assez de filles pour jouer à deux et jamais je ne me suis amusé à tester mon pouvoir de séduction sur les autres. Camus à toujours été là pour moi et c'est Kanon qui est venu me chercher.

Nous remontons à la chambre.

J'aime lorsque la nuit vient et que nous faisons l'amour. Kanon est toujours si possessif avec moi, si amoureux…

Il me pousse sur le lit.

Je me laisse faire.

J'ai vite appris à suivre le mouvement de ses désirs, de peur qu'il ne se lève pour retourner jouer avec ces filles sans nom. Il l'a fait une fois ! Ho, je sais qu'il n'a pas couché avec elle, mais ça m'a quand même mit en rage. Alors je le laisse faire comme il a envie…Ce n'est pas comme si cela me dérangeait beaucoup de m'abandonner à ses étreintes….Comme l'a toujours fait Camus

Kanon me gifle soudain, les mâchoires serrées de colère.

Il me reproche d'en regarder d'autres… Je retiens son bras quand il cherche à me gifler encore.

Je suis quand même un chevalier d'or ! Et puis, je ne fais rien qu'il n'ai fait lui-même après tout.

Il me lâche en grinçant des dents mais finit par reconnaître que j'ai raison.

Il se fait aussitôt câlin et affectueux comme un chat.

J'oublie très vite ma colère.

C'est si bon de se sentir aimé au point de rendre l'autre jaloux.

***

Je erre dans le Sanctuaire comme une âme en peine.

Je n'ai pas mangé depuis des jours.

Je le suppose en tout cas.

Mes vêtements normalement au tombé parfait flotte sur mes épaules et j'ai du rajouter trois trous à ma ceinture.

Cela ne m'inquiète pas plus que cela.

Depuis des semaines à présent, je vis au jour le jour, sans vraiment faire attention à quoi que ce soit.

Je suis seul…

Mes frères viennent bien me voir de temps en temps mais… Ils ne restent pas…

Je ne leur en veux pas. Je n'arrive pas à fixer mon attention sur quoique ce soit, pas plus un livre qu'une conversation.

Il n'y à guère que lorsque je parle de Milo que je m'éclaire…un peu…

Très vite, mes frères se sont mit à m'éviter.

Ils n'aiment pas voir ma détresse et ma solitude.  
Sans doute leur rappelle-t-elle trop celle qui pourrait être la leur si leur moitié décidait de les quitter à leur tour.

Il n'y a guère qu'Aphrodite et Dm pour venir me tenir compagnie.

Eux ne s'agacent pas de me voir parler encore et encore de Milo.

Eux ne s'agacent de rien… Ils restent justes là, moi assis entre eux, à alléger comme ils le peuvent une douleur que je n'aurais jamais imaginé connaître….

***

Nous avons quittés le sanctuaire depuis quatre mois à présent.

Quatre mois que j'ai passé avec la seule présence de mon amant.

Je l'aime… profondément… pourtant, des fois….souvent… il m'agace.

Je suis enthousiaste mais il est flamboyant.

Je suis énergique mais il est épuisant.

Je me fais l'impression d'être une petite alouette des bois à côté d'un paon éclatant.

Je n'aime pas ça…

Heureusement, notre travail avance bien. En quatre mois, nous avons déjà trouvé cinq enfants potentiels, tous orphelins bien sur.

Kanon voulait les enlever mais j'ai freiné ses ardeurs. Le Sanctuaire n'a pas besoin de voir arriver des bouts de choux terrifiés qui ne voudront que fuir.

Le Sanctuaire à besoin de chevalier heureux de considérer Athéna comme leur déesse et les maisons comme les leurs.

Je ne suis pas bon enseignant comme Camus, je n'ai pas de bon contact avec eux, mais contrairement à Kanon, je ne les fait pas pleurer simplement en disant bonjour.

J'ai prit le temps de parler aux enfants, de leur présenter ce qu'ils vont devenir.

Ils sont venus et nous les avons envoyés au Sanctuaire.

Je suis heureux qu'ils nous rejoignent. Ils feront de bonnes recrues.

L'un d'eux surtout.

Petit, timide, des yeux doux et triste, solitaire, il me rappelle Camus quand nous étions petits… j'espère qu'il aura un bon maître…

Ma gorge se serre.

J'espère que nos frères Ors s'occupent bien de Camus. Il a toujours eut du mal à s'adapter aux autres… Quand j'y repense, sans moi, il n'aurait probablement jamais adressé la parole à aucun de nos frères.

***

L'enfant s'est endormit dans son lit d'apprenti, juste à côté du mien.

Il est arrivé de la Nouvelle-Orléans il y a quelques semaines.

Il fait partit des enfants que Milo a trouvé de par le monde.

Je sais que Kanon est avec lui, mais je ne veux pas y penser.

Ce petit ne fera jamais un or… Peut-être un argent ? C'est possible…

Peu importe en fait.

Le Pope me l'a confié pour que j'en fasse un serviteur d'Athéna et un homme bien.

J'espère que je ferais mieux qu'avec Hyoga et Isaac…

Le petit garçon à quatre ans, c'est a peine plus qu'un nourrisson mais il sait déjà lire.

Il ne remplace par Milo dans mon cœur, mais au moins, quand je m'occupe de lui, j'arrive à étouffer suffisamment l'hémorragie qui me ronge pour lui enseigner ce que je dois.

Peut-être même arriverais-je à lui montrer de l'affection à terme…

Je m'assois sur mon lit.

Ma brosse passe dans mes cheveux encore et encore avec une lenteur hypnotique.

Une fois de plus, ma gorge se serre et je dois ravaler péniblement mon envie de pleurer.

Je ne peux plus me le permettre à présent.

Combien de fois me suis-je assis par terre entre les jambes de Milo.

Combien de fois ai-je fermé les yeux de plaisir à le laisser brosser mes cheveux encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'ils crissent d'électricité statique et se collent aux mains et au visage de mon amant…

Les larmes roulent sur mes joues sans que je parvienne à les retenir.

Je me fais des illusions.

Jamais je ne serais guéri de Milo.

Jamais je ne pourrais endiguer mon cœur blessé.

J'appartiens au Scorpion pour l'éternité

Une petite main se pose sur mon bras.

Rémi me fixe avec inquiétude.

"- Tu pleures monsieur ? Tu es malheureux ?"

Le petit visage doux de l'enfant me fait tristement sourire.

Ce bambin qui me connaît à peine s'inquiète déjà de ma douleur ? Ho déesse… je ne survivrais pas, je le sais…

Je prends l'enfant dans mes bras et le berce contre moi tout en pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps.

Le petit semble comprendre et se contente de me tapoter le dos en murmurant que tout ira bien.

Je suis pathétique.

***

Kanon m'a frappé encore hier.

Pourtant, je n'ai flirté avec personne, j'ai simplement regardé les délicieuses jeunes filles qui se trémoussent en bikini sur la côte d'opale.

Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais sauter sur tout ce qui bouge en plus.

J'aime Kanon, non ?

Cette nuit, il a été particulièrement brutal, comme pour me punir.

Après il m'a cajolé en me répétant qu'il m'aime mais que c'est de ma faute, que je le rends fou, qu'il m'aime à la folie.

Je l'ai rassuré.

Ce n'est pas grave.

Je soupire.

Jamais Camus ne m'a frappé, jamais Camus ne m'a fait le moindre reproche.

Mais Camus est loin à présent.

Et…. Il n'est plus mon ami n'est ce pas ? J'y ai veillé.

Allez, encore quatre mois et nous rentrerons au Sanctuaire !

J'ai hâte de rentrer.

Mais frères me manquent…

Quand j'en ai fait la remarque à Kanon, j'ai vu une lueur dangereuse dans ses yeux.

Il faudra que je pense à ne plus revenir sur le sujet.  
Je n'aime pas lui faire de peine.

***

Rémy grandit bien.

Il n'est là que depuis quatre mois, mais il a déjà grandit de plusieurs centimètres.

Je pensais qu'il ne ferait pas un Or, mais je me suis sans doute trompé.

Déjà, il voit mon cosmos.

Hier, il a déplacé par télékinésie une petite statuette qui lui faisait envie.

Une statuette de Scorpion, celle que j'ai fait il y a si longtemps pour mon Milo…

Rémy à capté mon angoisse lorsqu'il a soulevé le petit bibelot ridicule.

Un autre enfant se serait sans doute déconcentré et l'aurait brisé sur le sol mais pas lui.

Il l'a simplement reposé avant de me demander pourquoi.

Je lui ai dit la vérité.

L'enfant a paru choquer d'apprendre que je préfère les garçons.

Je l'ai repris.

Je n'aime pas les hommes, je ne suis pas homosexuel.

Je n'aime que Milo.

Lui et personne d'autre.

Un petit sourire triste m'a échappé lorsque l'enfant m'a fait remarqué qu'il n'y avait pas milosexuel dans le dictionnaire.

Pourtant, c'est ce que je suis…

A part pour les étreintes amicales de DM et Aphrodite, personne d'autre ne m'a touché depuis que Milo m'a quitté. Et je ne parle pas de sexe.

Lentement, petit à petit, je suis retombé dans la solitude qui était la mienne à mon arrivée au Sanctuaire.

Sans Milo pour me relier aux autres et me forcer à socialiser avec eux, eux aussi m'oublient petit à petit.

Il n'y a guère qu'Aphro et son compagnon à se soucier encore de moi.

Et le pope…  
C'est lui qui m'a forcé à prendre Rémy avec moi.

Sans doute a-t-il raison.

La preuve, je ne me suis pas encore ouvert les veines bien que j'ai acheté une jolie dague en acier pour remarquer.

Bien aiguisé, fine, je suis sur que je ne sentirais même pas son fils lorsque je la passerais sur mes bras.

Mais ce n'est pas pour tout de suite.

J'ai promis de m'occuper de Rémy et je ne reviens jamais sur mes promesses…

J'ai promis de faire de cet enfant un chevalier et j'y parviendrais… Comme j'avais promis à Milo qu'il serait à jamais le seul pour moi.

Peut-être que si je n'avais pas attendu qu'il dorme pour le lui jurer, peut-être qu'il ne m'aurait pas laissé…

J'ai tellement peur…

***

Un an…

Un an s'est écoulé depuis la dernière fois que j'ai foulé le sol du Sanctuaire.

Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de rentrer à la maison…

Kanon pose sa main sur ma nuque.

Je frémis.

Depuis des semaines, sa jalousie et sa possessivité ne font que croître.  
Sa violence aussi.

Si j'appréciais au début qu'il me considère comme un bijou précieux, ce n'est plus la cas.

Camus ne s'est jamais montré aussi possessif à mon endroit, mais au moins, j'avais une vie. Je ne passais pas mon temps à surveiller le moindre de mes gestes, la moindre de mes paroles, le moindre de mes regards…

Jamais Camus n'a levé la main sur moi autrement que pour me mettre une petite claque sur la nuque parfois, lorsque je dépassais vraiment les limites.

Je ne compte plus les fois où Kanon m'a punit pour avoir été un méchant garçon comme il dit.

De plus en plus, je peine à supporter ses étreintes quadri quotidiennes. Au début, il prenait soin de mon désir. A présent, il se satisfait simplement de moi, comme d'un objet.

Je me dégoûte…

Il m'aura fallut un an pour comprendre, mais Kanon ne m'a jamais aimé.

Il aime mon corps, mais pour le reste, je ne suis qu'un jouet. S'il le pouvait, je suis sur qu'il m'enfermerait dans mon propre temple pour simplement venir jouir de moi et de mes supplications pour me laisser un peu prendre l'air.

Je n'en peux plus…  
J'étouffe.

J'ai tellement peur…

***

Milo vient de rentrer de son voyage d'un an avec… l'autre…

Un an que je ne l'ai pas vu.

Une année sans lui.

Et pourtant, malgré le temps et la distance, lorsque je vois ses grands yeux bleus océan, ma poitrine me fait mal à crever.

Je l'aime… je l'aime à mourir…

Ho Milo…

Rémy serre très fort ma main dans la sienne.

La douleur fugitive me ramène au présent.

Milo est toujours si beau…  
Mince comme une liane, souple comme un roseau, le regard haut et…

Non… il n'est pas mince… Il est maigre… il n'est pas souple, il se cache…

Son regard n'est plus haut et conquérant, il est craintif et effrayé…

Une boule de colère enfle dans mon estomac.  
Qu'est devenu mon Milo ? Qu'est devenu mon Scorpion fort et puissant ?

Shion accueille les deux chevaliers revenus devant nous tous réunis.

Je m'en fiche.

Je fends la foule des chevaliers et des gardes réunis pendant qu'il les félicite d'avoir rapporté plus de cinquante enfants au Sanctuaire.

Je me fiche des paroles de Shion et de sa présence.

Il n'y a que Milo qui m'intéresse.

Disparu mon désespoir et ma solitude.  
Disparu ma douleur d'avoir perdu mon meilleur ami.

Je ne suis peut-être plus le sien, mais il est et reste le mien.

Et on ne laisse pas un ami dans la détresse.

Je pose ma main sur son épaule et le force à se retourner.

"- Milo, mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive !!!"

"- GALAXIAN EXPLOSION !!!"

Par réflexe, je dresse un mur de glace entre le cadet des gémeaux et moi tout en téléportant Rémy dans les bras d'Aphrodite.

Milo serré à lui faire mal contre lui, sans se soucier que le scorpion cherche à échapper à son étreinte, Kanon me fixe avec un mélange de jalousie et de mépris qui me mettent dans une rage folle comme je n'en ai jamais connus

***

Je frémis lorsque Camus pose sa main sur mon épaule.  
C'est comme si cent mille volts me transperçaient de la tête au pied en faisant exploser mon cœur.

Cette sensation…  
Cette douceur…

Je pourrais reconnaître les mains de Camus sur ma peau parmi des millions d'autres.

Je ferme les yeux une seconde, goûtant le miel de sa voix lorsqu'il me demande ce qui m'arrive.

Ai-je donc l'air si mal que l'homme que j'ai chassé de ma vie sans un regard en arrière dédaigne notre pope pour venir s'enquérir de moi ?

Je crois que je pourrais fondre en larmes.

Il y a si longtemps que personne ne m'a parlé avec une telle inquiétude dans la voix, une telle douceur… une telle tendresse…

Pourtant la voix de Camus est égale à elle-même, semblable à toujours. Comment ai-je pu ne pas entendre les émotions avant, comment ai-je pu me laisser aveugler par la nouveauté et la passion de Kanon.

Ho déesse, quel imbécile je suis!!!

Tout à toujours été si merveilleusement parfait avec Camus, si tranquille, si calme et si doux que je n'ai jamais réalisé à quel point j'étais bien… Seul me manquait un peu de passion…

Et voila que j'ai foulé au pied tout ce que j'avais pour quelques étreintes fugitives et bestiales, croyant y voir de l'amour et de la tendresse là où il n'y avait que brutalité et possessivité féroce.

Horrifié, je vois Kanon attaquer sans réfléchir Camus qui se protège derrière un épais mur de glace.

Kanon m'attrape par la taille et me serre contre lui.  
Malgré mon armure, il me fait mal.

***

J'oublie tout lorsque Kanon attrape Milo.

Je ne vois plus rien que la grimace de douleur sur le visage de l'homme que j'aime.

Je ne suis plus rien pour lui, mais lui est encore tout pour moi.

Je ne peux supporter de voir la douleur et…La peur ? Dans ses yeux…

Milo est fait pour rire et pour s'amuser. Il est fait pour flirter avec les filles, fendre des cœurs et ravager de ses plaisanteries douteuses les maisons du zodiaque.

Il n'est pas fait pour se débattre dans une étreinte qu'il refuse. Il n'est pas fait pour avoir peur.

Je pourrais attaquer Kanon d'une Aurora Exécution. Je pourrais glacer jusqu'au sang qui coule dans ses veines pour le laisser immobile sur le sol et enfin cracher sur son cadavre… Mais Milo l'aime… Mon Milo ne voudrait pas le voir mort.

Alors je me fais ce que j'ai déjà une fois lorsque j'étais petit et qu'un apprenti argent avait manqué de respect à Milo.  
Ho, mon scorpion ne l'a jamais su bien sur, j'avais trop honte de moi pour laisser quelqu'un savoir…

Je fais la dernière chose que Kanon attends de moi.

Je me jette sur lui, toutes griffes sorties, comme pourrait le faire une mère chat protégeant ses petits.

Je repousse Milo vers DeathMask, parce que je sais que je peux faire confiance au Cancer.

Je laboure le visage de Kanon de mes ongles, je cherche à lui crever les yeux, à lui arracher le nez ou les oreilles, qu'importe.

Je veux juste le défigurer, l'éloigner définitivement de mon Milo.

Je veux protéger mon scorpion de cette brute qui ne le vois que comme une proie de plus sur un tableau de chasse alors qu'il est à mes yeux plus précieux et important que le plus majestueux diamant de la couronne de la Reine des Neiges.

Je sens qu'on m'attrape par derrière, que des mains m'agrippent et me forcent à reculer mais je n'en ai cure.

Je veux effacer pour jamais le sourire supérieur de Kanon. Je veux voir disparaitre le mépris de ses yeux et le jalousie de son visage.

Milo est à moi, a MOI !!!

***

DeathMask me tient dans une étreinte d'acier lorsque Camus me catapulte contre lui lorsqu'il se jette sur Kanon.

Je ne comprends pas, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe.

Jamais je n'ai vu mon Camus comme ca, jamais je ne l'ai vu aussi violent, aussi…fou de rage. Il est comme ces loups dont la meute a été détruite et qui préfèrent se jeter sur le chasseur dans l'espoir de les emporter avec lui ou tout au moins de les blesser avant de succomber.

Il n'utilise pas son cosmos, il n'en a pas besoin.

Son attaque a surprit tout le monde. Son agression a paralysée chacun de nous.

Qui aurait pu croire que le digne et compassé Verseau se battrait comme un chiffonnier pour… Moi ?

Pour moi ??? Vraiment ???

"- Idiot…"

Je tourne la tête vers DeathMask qui me fixe avec froideur et un rien de colère.

"- Que…"

"- Evidement que c'est pour toi qu'il se bat !"

J'entrouvre la bouche sans savoir quoi dire.

Je compte vraiment pour lui alors ? Même après… Après une année ? Même après… Ce que je lui ai fait ?

"- Il…. Il m'aime… encore?"

Le Cancer m'attrape par les cheveux pour me forcer à regarder Camus qu'Aioros, Aiolia, le pope, Dokho, Shaka et Mu peinent à faire lâcher Kanon.

Il crache et feule comme un chat, il glisse comme une anguille ente leurs mains pour se rejeter à la gorge de son adversaire qui cherche à présent à fuir et à se protéger derrière son jumeau qui n'est qu'un pâle rempart réprobateur.

Saga n'a pas un geste pour protéger son frère de la colère de Camus. A peine, lorsque Shion finit par enfermer le verseau dans un cristal net essuie-t-il le sang qui coule de ses blessures.

Mu s'approche de Kanon et le soigne de son cosmos mais lui non plus n'a pas l'air content.

A ma grande surprise, ce n'est pas contre Camus que va leur ire, mais contre Kanon.

Shion s'approche de moi.

Il a retiré son masque et je peux voir la colère sourde bruler dans ses yeux.

"- Je pensais qu'en un an, tu aurais retrouvé tes esprits…"

Il m'en veut. Je n'aime pas ca…

Retrouver mes esprits ? D'avoir aimé Kanon ?

Je réalise soudain que je ne l'ai jamais aimé. Il n'a été au mieux qu'une épisodique distraction.

Les larmes me montent aux yeux.

J'ai tout gâché…

***

Je me calme lentement.

Le crystal net autour de moi et plus solide que l'acier le plus dur.

J'ai beau me démener, crier, hurler, concentrer mon cosmos autour de moi, je ne parviens pas à m'en libérer. A peine une fraction de la toile bouge-t-elle que Shion la renforce machinalement.

Je vois Saga qui entraine son frère vers leur maison.

Je vois du….respect, dans les yeux de Kanon.  
C'est étrange…

Je me calme un peu.

A l'écart, Milo pleure dans les bras de DeathMask comme je l'ai si souvent fait depuis un an.

Un peu plus loin, Rémy pleure dans ceux d'Aphrodite, effrayé de la violence que j'ai déployée ou par la peur qu'il m'arrive quelque chose, je n'en sais rien.

Mon souffle reprend lentement un rythme normal.

A présent, Milo doit savoir, il a du réaliser que je l'aime toujours…

Je suis heureux qu'il ne parte pas à la suite des jumeaux. Je suis content qu'il reste là à me regarder, les yeux bouffis de larmes.

Shion me libère lentement de sa toile de cristal.

Je vacille sur le sol mais Aioros m'aide à garder mon équilibre.

Mon masque froid et distant glisse sur mon visage sans effort maintenant que la rage me quitte.

J'ai honte… honte de mon éclat…

Quel droit ai-je donc sur Milo à présent ? Aucun…  
En ai-je déjà eut ? Pas plus…  
Milo… Mon Milo….

Ne me hais pas… C'est tout ce que je te demande…

Je me contenterais de ton indifférence.

***

Camus me fixe, le visage froid et dur.

Comme toujours.

A part les jumeaux qui sont partis, tous nos frères sont là ainsi que les argents, les bronzes, les gardes et les apprentis mais j'ai l'impression que nous sommes seuls au monde.

Son visage et froid, si froid… Mais ses yeux, déesse… Ses yeux… Ils brulent d'une passion difficilement contenue qui me réchauffe jusqu'à l'âme.

Je me libère des bras de DeathMask.

Lentement, je m'approche de Camus.

Il a les poings serrés.

Lorsque je ne suis plus qu'à un mètre de lui, il détourne les yeux et j'y lis la honte… la honte d'avoir attaqué Kanon…

Les larmes roulent doucement sur mes joues.

Je tombe lentement à genoux et entoure ses hanches de mes bras.

Des sanglots explosifs s'arrache à ma gorge lorsque je demande pardon… pardon encore et encore… pour tout… pour mes infidélités, pour avoir douté de lui, pour lui avoir préféré un autre, pour n'avoir pas vu, pas comprit, moi qui le connais mieux que tous les autres…

Je me fige lorsque sa main se pose sur ma tête.

Je relève les yeux, suppliant dans un regard.

Il se dégage lentement de mes bras.

Mon cœur se brise en milles échardes de verre pour détruire un à un tous mes organes.

***

Je me dégage des bras de Milo.

Mon cœur saigne plus fort.

J'ai conscience des yeux qui nous observent, certains emplis de tendresse, d'autre d'amusement, parfois de mépris ou d'indifférence. Mais il n'y en a que quelques uns qui m'intéressent. Il n'y a que ceux de mes frères or et ceux de Rémy.

L'enfant à essuyé ses larmes.

Il sait tout de Milo.

Il sait tout de mon amour pour lui et de ma douleur de l'avoir perdu.

Ses yeux brillent de joie à l'idée que mon Milo me revienne.

Il sait ma douleur, ce petit bout d'homme. Mais lui sait encore pardonner.

En ai-je encore la force ? En ai-je encore la capacité et l'envie ?

J'aime Milo plus que ma vie.

Mais… Puis-je lui faire encore confiance ?

Je me penche lentement vers lui. Ma main n'a pas quitté ses cheveux.

Je me souviens encore de quand je n'étais pas plus vieux que Rémy, un tout petit bout de cosmos naissant, effrayé et solitaire qu'une autre crotte de cosmos est venu chercher dans les ombres.

Il a prit ma main, m'a sourit, puis s'est déclaré mon ami pour la vie.

Lui ai-je rendu la moitié de ce qu'il m'a donné ? Ai-je été ce qu'il lui fallait ?  
Probablement pas… Sinon, jamais il ne serait tombé dans les rets de Kanon, comme une mouche dans la toile d'une araignée venimeuse.

Peut-il, lui, me pardonner ?

"- Milo?"

****

Je lève les yeux sur mon Camus… Mon Camus pour l'éternité.  
J'en ai bien conscience à présent.

Je tuerais pour revenir un an en arrière, pour prévenir mon moi plus jeune que jamais Kanon ne sera ce que j'en attendais.  
Jamais Kanon ne m'a traité avec le respect et l'amour que Camus a toujours eut pour moi.

Et j'ai peur… Si peur que tout soit terminé, que mon Camus ne me chasse pour toujours…

Il en a le droit, il en a le pouvoir… C'est moi qui l'ai trompé, c'est moi qui suit partit.

A sa place, je sais que je ne pourrais pardonner ni oublier.

"- Milo ?"

La voix de mon Camus est douce et calme. Tendre presque.

Sa main quitte mon crane pour courir sur ma joue.

Déesse, j'avais oublié la douceur et la tendresse de ses doigts, l'odeur de sa peau et sa chaleur, comme si toute la froideur dont il se pare ne faisait qu'attiser un peu plus son feu intérieur.

"- Milo… Peux –tu…. Peux-tu me pardonne ?"

Sa voix n'est qu'un murmure.  
Un doux murmure que je suis seul à entendre.

Lui pardonner ? Mais… Il n'y a rien à pardonner n'est ce pas ?

"- J'avais peur, Milo… Peur de te donner ce dont tu as besoin… Peur…Des autres… encore…Sans toi… Sans toi je ne suis qu'une statue de glace Milo…. Peux-tu… me pardonner… D'être… juste moi…"

Je le fixe sans réellement comprendre.

Il veut bien de moi ? Il veut bien me reprendre ?

Mes larmes roulent à nouveau sur mes joues pendant que je hoche la tête.

Il s'agenouille devant moi et me prends dans ses bras.

Pour la première fois depuis plus d'un an, j'enfoui mon visage dans ses cheveux et je me sens enfin à ma place.

***

Je serre Milo sur mon cœur, presque farouche.

Je n'espérais plus, je m'imaginais plus l'avoir à nouveau dans mes bras.

Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour, à nouveau je pourrais me gorger de son odeur de terre brulée de soleil, de musc et de marbre chaud.

J'aime cette odeur… Du plus loin que je me souvienne, elle a toujours été pour moi la sécurité et le calme.

Du plus loin que je me souvienne, Milo à toujours été tout ce dont j'ai toujours eut besoin.  
Maintenant, il me faudra apprendre à le lui dire…

"- Milo… Ne me laisse plus…"

Ma voix n'est qu'un murmure mais je le sens hocher la tête avant de me serrer plus fort contre lui.

"- Je pourrais reprendre ma statue ?"

Sa voix est remplie de larmes mais il y a aussi cet humour que j'aime temps

"- Si Rémy ne l'a pas cassé le temps qu'on rentre à la maison…

La maison… Le Onzième temple… Notre maison….

~fin~


End file.
